Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a generator, a gearbox, a nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy from wind using known foil principles and transmit the kinetic energy through rotational energy to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
As is generally known, wind turbines typically include a lightning protection system having one or more lightning receptors disposed on the exterior of the rotor blades and a lightning conductor or cable wire coupled to the lightning receptor(s) and extending through the rotor blades from a blade tip to the blade root and down through the tower to a ground location. Thus, when lightning strikes the rotor blade, the electrical current may flow through the lightning receptor and may be conducted through the lightning conductor to the ground.
The lightning conductor is typically attached directly to the blade using fiberglass laminates and bond paste. Thus, stresses and strains experienced by the rotor blade pass directly to the lightning conductor. Such stresses and strains can cause damage and/or breakage to the conductor, thereby requiring immediate repair to ensure the lightning protection system remains operable.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved and effective systems and methods for securing the conductor of the lighting protection system to a rotor blade of a wind turbine.